ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:On My Way
"Only Bastokans can enter the BCNM." I'm not sure whether this is right. Normally the rule is only people doing or done with the mission can enter. Can anyone verify? --Beaux 19:06, 1 May 2007 (EDT) "Correction, anyone that is on or past this mission can participate, regardless of allegiance. For example, Rank 10 Bastokans who have switched to San d'Oria or Windurst." --Zackan2002 17:35, 25 May 2010 (EDT) Testimonials *Easily soloed this is 99DNC/NIN. Fully merited Eva and No Foot Rise helped alot but didn't really struggle with it. *Easy Solo as a 99THF/DNC. Killed WAR > WHM > DRK > RDM. Overly cautious and used Desperate Flourish on RDM and moved out of range once Chainspell started. No Items used, but had all Raider's Attire +1 Set, Twilight Knife, and Twilight Belt. Nothing too exciting beyond that. Zeargi 05:58, January 24, 2012 (UTC) *Easy-peasy as Eva and H2H capped 99 PUP/DNC. Wasn't a challenge. * Easy solo by 90RDM/BLM. Pulled with ES+Saboteur+Sleepga and pulled them one-by-one in order WHM>RDM>DRK>WAR keeping them slept with only 262 Enfeebling Magic. Used standard buffs, Enthunder II and a Tavnazian Taco. Sped things up with chainspell halfway through to just get it done, although completely unnecessary. --Blitzmatrix 04:53, August 23, 2011 (EST) * Easily solo'd by a 90DNC/NIN, though /nin didn't do much as until you're down to 1-2 shadows get wiped too quickly. Killed WHM > RDM > DRK > WAR. --Faey 18:16, May 16, 2011 (UTC) * Easily solo by a 90DNC/BLM, didn't mean to go /BLM but at least I had warp. When I walked in I used elemental seal and sleepga'd them all and it actually stuck. When they woke I was still on the first one and sleepII the WHM so it wouldn't cure the monster I was fighting. Continued doing that till the finish. Over all it was pretty easy. Took a few minutes to accomplish but defiantly soloable. --Purrrfect1 00:53, June 23, 2011 (UTC) * Solo attempt as Hume 80SCH/40RDM. I saw some posts below with 2x 75SCH/RDM saying they have successfully solo'd this mission so figured a lvl 80SCH should have no problems. I did the usual buff and used Manifestation SleepII to sleep the mobs and started off with the RDM mob. I have decent MAB, and Enfeebling Gear with max skill. I figured to be safe and use Parsimony to 1/2 the cost of my Elemental Spells which did about 600~700 DMG taking about 20~23% of the Mobs HP. I dont know how the 75SCH were able to do this honestly. The time I used 2x Nuking spells, all the mobs were up and running about. SleepII lands easily for about 45 secs @ start of battle and gradually build resistance. Keep in mind they had to save 1 Stratagem for Manifestation Sleep II to control mobs. So the time I used my 1 Sleep II strat, 2x Nuke Strat, and 1 more Sleep II Strat, I had 1 more left. So I had to nuke the good old fashioned way w/o strats. I got RDM mob to about 40% HP b4 my MP was shot and had to Convert, re-sleep all the mobs and continue on the RDM. Took the rest of my MP pool just to finish off the RDM mob. @ this time I'm at the point Sleep II is only sticking to the mobs for about 30~35 seconds. And I'm trying to recover MP resting with that time. Least to say I was never able to defeat anymore mobs b4 timing out. I could barely rest enough MP to even throw a Nuke at them and still have enough for Sleep II. Even when convert was back up I could only bring the next mob down to ~40% b4 I had to conserve for Sleep spell (which at this point Sleep II was sticking for about 25 secs). I don't know how a 75SCH/RDM did this in 17 mins honestly. I've attempted this 6 times now all resulting in 1 mobs death, and me hanging on for dear life doing what I can b4 timed out. The last 4 attempts at this I even brought a bunch of Ethers to try to help with my MP but still resulted in the same way. I dont have the biggest MP pool as Hume SCH had about 820 MP, I dont focus my gear towards MP, I have gear for Enfeebling, and MAB to do max dmg and make sure enfeebles do stick. I also had HQ staves. I will say BLM can solo this using same Strategy only because BLM can out nuke SCH by a long shot. They should have np doing this fight. *Soloed by an Elvaan BLU75/37NIN, No meds but Tavnazian Taco, no deaths, sub-par gear (AF, Ifrit's Blade/Dissector) and only a few merits. Started the fight with Actinic Burst and slept all with Yawn, immediately killed the RDM turtle -> WAR -> WHM -> DRK, and used Actinic burst+Sleep on every rewake. I made quite a few mistakes but was still able to win with just a little time left over. Lunarel 20:00, 17 October 2009 (JST) *Easily trio with NIN/WAR WAR/NIN RDM/BLM We killed White Mage, Red Mage, Warrior, Dark Knight. Our RDM died tho, but that cus of a really bad timed Convert on Dark Knight mob. -- Xiath 14:06, 23 January 2009 (UTC). *Easily duoed as Blm/Rdm and Rng/Nin. Blm basically was keeping things asleep and graved so the rng could get away easier, and the rng just shot them down.Overblaze *Easily soloed as Nin/Dnc. Killed in order of DRK, WAR, WHM, RDM. All I needed was 1 meat mith & 1 persikos. Clear time 17 minutes, 32 seconds & no deaths. :) ~Kittyn 12:17AM, 30 August 2008 (UTC) --Well, congratulations on your skill, if you did this "easily".... I went in with Nin/dnc and full eva gear, did not have a chance, got the first mob to 60%... Not recommended. cheers Aphugel 06:56, 14 January 2009 (UTC) --Kittyn has relic katana. *Easily duoed by 75RDM/BLM and 75DRG/BLU. The RDM's main part is to keep all the mobs slept while the DRG tears through them using cocoon for def and pentathrust as often as possible. The DRK mob seems to have ~4500 HP, others are probably similar. No food or meds used, easily won without convert. *Just did this today as a trio of BLM75/WHM37, WHM75/BLM37, and RNG75/NIN37 no problems. They sleep easily without the need for Elemental Seal. BLM should just keep Stoneskin and Blink up at all times and re-sleep as necessary. As long as BLM keeps his MP up and puts sleeping first, I can see this done with any job combination. Having three aspirable monsters makes this easy. --Haggai 07:05, 30 December 2007 (UTC) *Soloable by a SCH75/37RDM, no meds used, took a while about 17+ minutes. Quadavs hit for about 60~130ish damage but did not resist any enfeebles at all. Sleep2ga at start and pick them off one by one, saving a strategem for sleepga when they wake up. I did RDM > DRK > WAR > WHM, killed in that order. Dispel the RDM and possibly the others if you notice resists due to shell. Draylo 11:38, 25 June 2008 (UTC) *Soloable by a BLM75/37RDM. Used Manafont, but no medicine. The whole fight took 19 min. Order in which I killed the NMs was: WAR > DRK > RDM > WHM - killing the WAR first because it's the only non-aspirable mob. The fight is a mix of sleepga's, resting after sleepga2's and aspiring every time you can - unless you are resting. I finished WAR with my initial manapool, finished DRK with aspirs and resting. Manafonted the RDM and almost killed WHM with Manafont too. Freeze II and Burst II got it down to 1% where it used Benediction. I slept the WHM and finished it after getting enough mana points from resting/aspirs. --Inoiown 15:27, 27 November 2008 (UTC) *3 people at 75DRG/SAM, 75THF/NIN 75BLM/WHM Can do it fine with no problem. A 75WHM/37NIN 75BLU/37NIN and 75SMN/37WHM can do it fine also. Easily duoable by 75 BLU/NIN and 75 RDM/BLM in about 10 minutes. Soloable by 75RDM/37BLM (takes around 17-20 minutes.) *Soloable by a SCH75/37RDM, no meds used, took a while about 17+ minutes. Quadavs hit for about 60~130ish damage but did not resist any enfeebles at all. Sleep2ga at start and pick them off one by one, saving a strategem for sleepga when they wake up. I did RDM > DRK > WAR > WHM, killed in that order. Dispel the RDM and possibly the others if you notice resists due to shell. *Duoed this as WHM75/SCH37(me) and a friend of mine as a WHM75/PLD37. We failed the first time because we goofed and made some noobish mistakes (hey no ones perfect). But we dusted off and tried again. What we did was casted Banishga to deal with any potential Blink the WHM and RDM had up, then we proceeded to sleep the RDM and WHM, as well as the WAR with repose, as we teamed up on the DRK. we pulled back to near the BC entrance incase of wipe. The WHM woke up and instacasted Curaga III waking everyone up, which was almost disastorous, but we hung in there, got everyone to sleep again, killed the dark, and proceeded to take down the RDM. After the rdm fell we decided to keep the war and whm slept while we rested a bit. After which we killed the war followed by the WHM. I used Aspir/drain and dispel as needed (When I could use Addendum black of course).. all in all it was fairly tough, but we pulled it off in the end! Very fun fight ^^ *Duoed with SAM75/NIN37 and BLM66/WHM33 (yes level 66). The order that we killed in was DRK > RDM > WAR > WHM. Went in and buffed up and Samurai was allowed to meditate twice. Started fight off with Elemental Seal + Sleepga 1. Samurai pulled DRK and fought completely solo for the majority of the fight. BLM must keep distance and maintain sleep on the rest of the mobs, blink + stoneskin is a must. Coordination with the SAM definitely help (telling the other when one woke up). With 190 (definitely not the level 66 cap) + 10 (Wizard's Coat) along with a NQ Dark Staff, Sleep NEVER resisted once. The BLM will almost never need to heal the SAM because the Quadav's accuracy was quite low. BLM had to cycle through all sleep spells but Sleepga II (didn't have) due to the Quadavs waking up at varying times. DRK mob: first to fight, be very wary of Blood Weapon, take him out fast before he gets the chance to use it. RDM mob: simple fight, watch out for the usual enfeebles, Gekko took care of Chainspell. WAR mob: Lots of HP (longest to kill), but very easy, Mighty Strikes was nullified by low accuracy and Utsusemi. WHM mob: simple fight, Gekko took care of spell casting, Benediction only delayed the inevitable. Overall, an easy fight with a decent amount of skill and simple coordination involved. No 2 hours were used, no food was used, no medications were used, 16 minute fight. Good luck~! *Duo by 75PLD/RDM and 75 BLU/NIN. PLD ran in, Flash the DRK while BLU uses Soporific to sleep the rest. Systematically take them down from there, using Actinic Burst and Soporific again to sleep as needed. ~Solrain 8:02, 7 July 2008 (UTC) *Duo by 75BST/WHM and 70 SMN/WHM. SMN ran in used Shiva's sleepga, then BST Sic Courier Carrie following the recommended order. After SMN used sleepga they would then use Garuda's Predator Claws followed by resting. When Quadav would wake SMN would repeat cycle. Took 3 Jug pets and SMN used Shiva's Sleepga 4 times. Didn't set the record but was easily Duo'd. *Easily Duo'd by a 75BST/NIN and a 75 BLM/RDM. Blm sleepgaII at start, Bst used Courier Carrie to fight. Blm resleeps as needed (never once was resisted) and Bst takes down the Quadav. Took 1 Carrie with about 3 Rewards, and 15 minutes to win. *Really easily duo'd by 75RDM/BLM and 75MNK/DNC. Open with ES Sleepga, mnk started to with DRK and 2hred it. RDM proceeded in keeping the other mobs sleep and enfeeble the one melee'd by the MNK. A really easy fight that didnt even require MNK to use evasion or attack gear: he fought it in AF2. Took 13 minutes, included the initial buff and rest time. *Completed with a NIN/WAR, WHM/BLM, RDM/WHM, and BLU/NIN (Tank, DD, Healer, and Sleeper). *Completed with a DRG/WAR, BRD/NIN, RDM/BLM (Tank/DD, and 2 Sleepers). *Can be trio'd as long as a sleeper exists. *Can be duo'd with a SMN/WHM and BLM/RDM. After taking out two Quadav, SMN rested to full for 2nd two. *Can be duoed easily with a RDM/BLM & MNK/DNC. *Can be duoed with little to no trouble by DRG/RDM and SMN/WHM. *Duo'd by 75DRK/SAM and 71BLM/WHM. BLM slept the quads while DRK easily solo'd each quad in order of DRK-RDM-WAR-WHM. DRK rested to full health halfway through so the BLM could focus on sleeping instead of curing. Completed in 19.. a little slow but most was for the mid-fight full rest. DUO ED 75 WHM/NIN RDM/BLM both fighting rdm sleepga whm cures himself rdm cures himself skillchain Hexa Strike Savage Blade silence mobs rdm dispel paralyze II slow II Blind II and keep whm and rdm refreshed RDM make sure you keep up stoneskin blink. fight time 17 minutes 31 seconds *Duo 75BLM/RDM 75RDM/BLM - RDM sleeper with sleepga - BLM sleep nuke. RDM stayed in circle and kept group slept. BLM started with WAR mob and finished with WHM. Set record 24min 51sec Digimancer 23:10, 6 June 2009 (UTC) *Soloed as SMN75/WHM37. Ended up running a Sleepga/zombie zerg: Buff up Protect/Shell/Reraise at beginning, Siphon back MP. Ran to edge of circle, summoned Shiva, assualt on Graniteskin then Sleepga and Release. Summon Garuda, Assault Soulsaver and pulled back to hallway and melee. Two Predator Claws took it out even after Benediction. By this time others will awaken, let them kill me in hallway and RR/heal up. Repeat 2nd time and took out DRK with Dia II, 3 PC finished him off. Die and RR/repeat 3rd time and took on RDM, 3 PC took him out also. On my winning run I was left with the WAR left asleep so I didnt need RR/heal a 3rd time, used Astral Flow to save MP and Judgment Bolt -> Spirit Taker -> Judgment Bolt to finish it off. Even factoring in 3 death/RR (15 min combined healing) any SMN75 should have no trouble finishing off in under 30 minutes. -- Nicolaus 12:10, 9 June 2009 * Solo as RDM75/WAR37. "Supertank" build. Order: DRK>WAR>RDM>WHM. Used Protect4, Phalanx@Enhancinglvl300, Stoneskin, Tavnasian Taco, Genbu's Shield, Jelly Ring and Defender. Pulled with Sleep2 on the RDM, and slowly slept the WHM and the WAR as they were beating on me for 0 damage. Main weapon: Joyeuse, Enfire1. Beat the DRK down with melee and Death Blossom. Kept other mobs slept periodically. Kept stoneskin up for Blood Weapon, HP Drain never procced. Once DRK was down, switched to WAR. Kept RDM and WHM slept. Sleep never resisted, though blink was annoying. Mighty Strikes ate my Stoneskin fast, but kept recasting it, never got below 3/4ths health. Once WAR was dead, Converted, and switched to Martial Knife and Enaero2. Used Thunder 3 every 100TP and Energy Drain'ed the MP back. Kept a total of 300 Enhancing Skill in gear on at all times, Enspell procced for 40DMG per hit, cap. Silenced the RDM through chainspell. Once RDM was down, was smooth sailing. Took off Defender and Hit Berserk to melee the WHM down. Benedictioned early, otherwise harmless. Never was there a point in the fight where I almost died. Relatively textbook fight for Veteran RDM. Battlefield Time: 21minutes 21seconds. MisutoAsura 21:56, 2 July 2009 (UTC) *Soloed as 75 Rdm/Blm. Completed in the order prescribed, no meds or ethers. Just straight sleepga/kill. Chainspell Thunder III at the end after the whm bene'd, but I don't think it was necessary. All in all a good 20 min fight. Wasted/Asura Side note: a whm/blm can sleepga them, without even elemental seal. (I have enfeebling 220 though). Duo'd with PLD/nin and WHM/blm. we ended up fighting the whm down to half, having him still wake everyone up with benediction, but we survived, and finished in 23 mins. Keep your stoneskin fresh, and have a sleep(1) falback macro too! PLD did use some ethers, and chivalry once. --Theferret 05:20, 16 July 2009 (UTC) *Easy Trioed by sam/warx2 and drk/blm all 75. Drk has enfeebling magic skill 105(yes, 105) meditatex3 + sekkanoki, then Elemental seal + sleepga. All sleep and zerg mode: hasso, berserk and warcry, first nm died with 4 ws. Sams 2hr and killed the other NM, sams wiped and reraised cuz second sleepga failed. RR and wait the unweakened to kill the last mob. * Soloed as a moderately well dressed 75RDM/37BLU w/ defense food. Did a dry run just to get the feel of it and tried killing the Whm first.. mainly cuz I hate Whm mobs w/ their blinks when you're not looking, shell IVs, and curing mobs when they're running towards you. Bad Idea because the hardest part of this fight is keeping the other three in check... and since the Whm uses Benediction, it's like fighting a mob w/ twice the HP while juggling the other three. Ended up dying just as the whm was about to go down cuz I was overrun. I did get the last laugh though, four seconds after I hit the dirt I see the WHM keel over from my Bio II /evil grin. During the real run I did Drk->War->Rdm->Whm. No enfeebles were resisted, blink sucks so I threw a Sheep Song if I suspected or saw a Blink to knock it out w/o putting on a DoT. The War even fell for it both times I used it...the Rdm and Whm were not amused. Come to think of it, they might have only resisted because they had Shell on? Hmm. BLOOD WEAPON-- The Drk missed most of the time, finally went through my stoneskin at the end of it but only sucked 8hp from me before it wore off. MIGHTY STRIKES-- As soon as he used it I casted Bind, walked a few feet over, fully rebuffed since some things were falling, converted, and healed to full. By the time I got back to him, it had worn off. CHAINSPELL-- I was unlucky enough have the Whm wake at the same time the Rdm used Chainspell at the same time I had just started to cast stoneskin. He got off poison, dia II, paralyze, Dispel (my Protect IV), and an enspell before I could silence him and sleep II the Whm. Silence is all you need and it held the rest of the way through. BENEDICTION-- Not much you can do, it's just annoying. Just keep chippin' away at her HP till she's good and dead. KEY POINTS-- 1) Keep Cocoon up at all times! ...not to mention all other buffs but that's easier w/ composure and goes w/o saying. 2) Use some Blu magic. Wild Oats, Battle Dance, Sandspin all did stick. Vit down, however small, will help kill the mobs faster. Accu Down + Dex Down are always welcome. Don't forget Auto-Regen, every bit helps. 3) Probably the most important piece of advice; If you can make it past the first Mob, the rest is cake. The fight is definitely easier the further into it you get. By the time it's just you and the Whm, it's really just Too Weak. Your only enemy at that point is time. 4) Always have a back up plan. Never had to use Pinecone Bomb, Blastbomb, or meds but they were ready. Converted twice, no meds, no 2hr, no death. I beat it in around 25min on first try.. not including the dry run. Good Luck! --Bairen of Kujata * Easily Duo boxed by a 80BST/NIN and a 76 RDM/BLM. RDM sleepga at start, Bst used Nursery Nazuna to fight. RDM resleeps as needed (never once was resisted) and Bst takes down the Quadav used Feral Howl for RDM 2hr but not needed. Took 1 Nazuna with about 1 Reward... * Soloed as a 85BST/BLM (forgot to change sub). One NurseryNazuna pet, two Rewards with OK Reward gear. Went in, didn't buff because I'm a dummy with the /BLM sub, ran up, Spur, send in pet. Forgot who I attacked first, but obviously was one of the two front-most mobs. Thought it was the RDM. As soon as it was ready, I Sheep Song, and Fight the guy I thought I attacked first, then Heel back away from the other mobs. Solo him down, he was close to death when the others woke up. The other three gang up on NN again, and again when ready, Sheep Song, rinse, repeat. I know I left the WHM for last, although he Benedictioned really, really early. Like at 75%, so that mucked up one of my last Sheep Songs. All in all, when there are only two mobs left, NN can tank both as she doesn't get hit for anything, if at all. --Eisenzahn 03:23, September 18, 2010 (UTC) * Soloed as an 85MNK/DNC, fought in order on the main page. With no EVA gear, was killed by the time DRK was at 50%. Switched to O Hat and Arakan Samue as EVA gear, used Chakra the moment Invigorate would not be wasted, was able to use again by end of fight. Built Finishing Moves for Reverse Flourish, ignored Poison, Bio, and Dia placed on me. Dropped under 500 HP against the RDM, countered with Hundred Fists. Finished at full HP with ~150TP. If I were to do again, I'd use Hundred Fists the moment the RDM uses Chainspell, simply to reduce how long you need to deal with Chainspell. Nijiru 20:17, September 20, 2010 (UTC) * Easy solo by 85PUP/NIN. Mob's accuracy is near minimum and extremely easy to maintain shadows. With no AoE attacks, this is ridiculously easy. * Solo'd as a 90PUP/39WAR with minimum difficulty, I tanked while Soulsoother cured. Equiped with Aurora Gear and Savate Fists from U. Range Dominion Ops NPC. Killed NMs in the order listed on the main article page, and I kited during Blood Weapon just to be sure. With Cure VI and low accuracy against my level I completed the battle in just under 11 minutes. Shaowstrike 01:17, July 18, 2011 (UTC) * Not a bad solo as 85THF/42DNC. Easy to dodge and land bloody blots for TP. Chainspell was a little scary but I was able to keep above 400 hp during it. Killed WHM, RDM, DRK, WAR. Not great gear or merits. *Soloed fairly easily as 85DNC/42NIN. Initially meant to come as /SAM in hopes of knocking down some of the quadav faster so that I wouldn't have to deal with their two hours as long, but realized I was /NIN at the zone. It worked out OK anyway, as even though they have low accuracy, I got under 500 HP at the beginning while fighting all 4. It wasn't anything too tough, though, as they dropped way faster than I anticipated. Solo Darkness with Pyrrhic >> Evisc took about 75% of DRK's HP away. Fought WAR > DRK > WHM > RDM in order to deal with Chainspell last with only 1 quadav, was a good decision. Chainspell wasn't too bad, but /NIN helped against some of the spells, and Violent Vlourish rocked Chainspell, stunning for about ~6 seconds. Overall it was a fairly easy fight, and if done again I would have tried dealing more damage instead of trying to outlast them. The hardest part was dealing with all 4, which wasn't even that big of a deal, but if I had knocked the first few out quicker, it only would have been that much smoother. Definitely soloable as 85DNC both as /NIN or /SAM. --Nicknick 20:33, November 24, 2010 (UTC) * Soloed as a 90Mnk/45Dnc Not terribly hard just need to make sure to pay attention and try to keep perfect counter up took about 12 minutes. Stacked flourishes and stunned the mob that was using its 2 hour. all in all easy fight. = Rank Points = After attaining Rank 7, I had to trade 4 stacks of crystals to get 7-1 (as it says on the page for 7-1). After completing 7-1, I had to trade 4 more stacks of crystals to get 7-2. (I did not redo any other Bastok missions in between.) Fiorenzo 18:28, 3 November 2007 (UTC) I trade 3 stacks and individuals til mission appeared on list. If I counted correctly, it took exactly 46 crystals. Please verify. --Aleckszander 01:40, 23 March 2009 (UTC) As of August 15, I traded 4 Ice Crystals to bring my rank bar to full and was able to have this mission offered. Dmaps (talk) 05:54, August 16, 2015 (UTC)